vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Administrators (Tower of God)
Summary The administrators or guardians are beings that rule over the Shinsoo of their Floor. Their duty is to give tests to those who wish to climb the Tower and such tests reflect the "worth of the things they want" so they may proceed to the next Floor. However, under the current political system, Zahard and the 10 Great Warriors conquered the first 134 Floors and now Rankers are appointed as examiners who can conduct the tests on behalf of the Guardians for those Floors. Administrators are practically the deities of the tower, they can freely control the entirety of their floors and are only surpassed by an extremely rare few such as Enryu and Phantaminum. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A Name: Administrator, Guardian Floor Origin: Tower of God Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown (The Administrators have been around since ancient times, being as old as the Tower itself) Classification: Administrator Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 6), Accelerated Development (Passive; They get stronger as they age), Limited Size Manipulation (Can change size), Large Size (Type 4), Shinsoo Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance their physical characteristics through Shinsoo), Statistics Reduction (Can negate their opponents's statistics amplification), True Flight, Molecular Immobilization via Limited Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and the Administrator's can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Homing Attack (The Administrator's can control their shinsoo to have it attack where they desires), Electricity Manipulation (Can produce huge gusts of electricity), Breath Attack (Can breath out fire), Fire Manipulation (Can generate and create fire), Power Bestowal (Through such contracts with Administrators, one can obtain special powers or privileges, up to and including immortality), Possession (The Administrator's can possess beings physically, although they only do this when they are very weak or almost dying), Explosion Manipulation (Can create bombs with shinsoo), Limited Time Manipulation/Causality Manipulation (Can undo damage and restore objects to a former state), Sound Manipulation (Can produce sound waves with massive AoE), Light Manipulation and Invisibility (Shinsoo based weapons have these abilities, thus guardians most likely have them as well), Information Manipulation (Can warp, destroy and likely manipulate data), Soul Manipulation (Can extract, absorb or destroy souls), Absorption (Their absorption should be superior that of the Shinwonryu), Forcefield Creation (Can make Shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Blood Manipulation (Can use their own blood to make huge tsunamis), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Spatial Manipulation/Pocket Reality Manipulation (Administrators can freely control a continent-sized space), BFR (Administrators can banish people from their space), Precognition (Can predict events Thousands of Years in advance), Weather Manipulation (Can control the entire Floor weather), Heat Manipulation (Can produce heat within their body), Teleportation (Can go anywhere on the their Floor instantly), Non-Corporeal in their true forms (They have no physical body and their existence is Shinsoo), Limited Nigh-Omnipresence in ther true forms (Their existence is the own Shinsoo that composes the atmosphere of each floor), Limited Nigh-Omniscience (They know almost everything on their floor), Power Nullification (Can prevent beings from using shinsoo), Reality Warping (Can do anything on the Floor), Shapeshifting (Can change their shape to anything), Danmaku (Can probably attack using thousands of baangs), Power Absorption (Can drain the power of immortals), Air Manipulation (Can remove the Shinsoo from an area to suffocate their opponents), Sealing (Can confine beings into a certain area), Portal Creation (Can invade Pocket Dimensions), Existence Erasure and Law Manipulation (Administrators can set rules so that those who break them disappear from existence), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings thousands of kilometers away), Empathic Manipulation (Was able to completely seal the emotion of love from Yeon Hana to opposite sex), Can Negate Immortality, Regeneration, Spells and Contracts |-|Resistance= Ice Manipulation (Their body is boiling ho), Soul Manipulation (Administrators probably don't have souls), Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair), Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping and Power Nullification (Able to resist the powers of Enryu), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: At least Continent level+ (Can easily control an entire Floor. Declared as a being that even Zahard with all full power would not be able to defeat) Speed: Likely Relativistic+ in their avatar (Superior to Zahard and Urek Mazino. Keep pace with Enryu), Speed of Light with Attack Speed in their avatar (Their shinsoo control should be at least as fast as Urek's). Nigh-Omnipresence in their true form (Their existence is the own Shinsoo that composes the atmosphere of each floor) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class T, likely higher '(Far superior to Yuri, who can lift a mountain. Their own sheer size exceeds the size of the North American Continent) 'Striking Strength: At least Continent Class+ via powerscaling Durability: At least Continent level+ (The 43rd Floor Admin took thousands of attacks from Enryu for a extended time; Immortality Type 2 and Non-Corporeal makes them hard to kill) Stamina: Extremely high, possibly limitless Range: Thousands of Kilometers, Continental with Shinsoo Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Quite high (Can predict events thousands of years in advance) Weaknesses: They cannot go out or fight outside their respective floors Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Control: The Shinsoo control of the Guardians is one of the best, as they are able to accelerate the Shinsoo of the Floor to kill 99% of the population, their Shinsoo is highly compact, dense and very powerful, to the point where several people in the Tower as Zahard and the 10 Families Heads respect them.. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tower of God Category:Immortals Category:Size-Shifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Heat Users Category:Weather Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Blood Users Category:Possession Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Portal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Law Users Category:Tier 6